


Animagus

by kelios



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Familiars, M/M, Magic, Wereanimals, werecat!Jared, wizard!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Jensen is an Animagus, a wizard who can control werecreatures. He's hidden his abilities all his life--until Jared comes along and makes hiding impossible.





	Animagus

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Entertainment Weekly's Halloween 2017 magazine covers.

It’s not like Jensen didn’t know someone like Jared could show up one day. The history books are _full_ of stories of animagi who could summon and control armies of werecreatures, bending the hapless creatures to their will and forcing them into slavery. That’s why, centuries ago, Weres ruthlessly hunted animagi nearly to the point of extinction. It’s practically unheard of for one to pop up now, but the Weres still keep a sharp eye out for any suspicious activity. After all, nearly every town in America can boast it’s own small pack of some kind, and an animagus is a potential threat to all of them.

When Jensen left home, he specifically chose a town that didn’t house a single Were.

Even with that safety net, Jensen keeps quiet, keeps to himself. He has his routine--work, gym, run, volunteer. Rinse and repeat daily. Three times a week he goes to self defense classes, just in case--not that they’d do him any good if he were confronted by a Were that was outside his sphere of influence. Were strength and speed are legendary, and while it’s against the law for a Were to attack a human, animagi are fair game. For a Were, killing an animagus on sight is considered self defense, and Jensen has spent his entire adult life avoiding Weres of every type. He’s never been in the same room as a Were since his animagus abilities made themselves known on his 18th birthday, and he hopes he never will again.

For their own protection, Jensen lives on the other side of the country from his family and he rarely sees them, claiming work obligations to allay any suspicions. They have no idea what he is, and he very much wants to keep it that way--anyone who knowingly harbors an animagus can be punished severely. He avoids close relationships here in town as well, though that’s much easier--he finds out not long after he moves to Gainersville that he’s the only openly gay man in town. 

So Jensen fills his days with other things. He volunteers at the local animal shelter so that his powers don’t build up to the point that he can’t control them, just in case his job as an animal obedience trainer doesn’t drain him completely. The owner of the shelter admires his work so much that he arranges for Jensen to teach a class for young pet owners to be, and Jensen discovers that he has a knack for working with kids as well as animals. When asked, he tells the happy parents and customers that the animals can sense how much he cares for them, and that it makes them _want_ to learn. 

Which is true. Jensen adores working with animals, would even if he weren’t an animagus. He’s particularly fond of kittens, with their wide blue eyes and their sweet little cries. The tiny pads on the bottom of their feet that just beg to be tickled, their soft fur and rough little tongues. There’s just something about them that delights him, and they never fail to answer that call. He nearly always has a foster or three to keep him company, and there’s a waiting list of parents eager to adopt them once they’re trained. 

It’s a good life, and it all disappears the day Jared comes to town. 

There’s no mistaking what the Were is. He’s big, well over six feet tall with broad, well muscled shoulders that taper down to a narrow waist and tight ass that would make Jensen’s mouth water under different circumstances. But it’s the indefinable energy that crackles around him and screams not only Were but _Alpha_ that makes his true nature obvious, even from across the room. Jensen’s entire body goes rigid the first time he sees him at the library, shock and want and _need_ warring instantly with the terror of discovery. The man--Jensen finds out the next day that his name is Jared--seems to feel something as well, his head coming up sharply as Jensen walks by. Their eyes meet for a single, heartstopping instant, an intense connection that leaves Jensen shaking as he quickly slips out the door. He doesn’t remember any of the books he’s secretly read mentioning this--that an animagus would be drawn to Weres of his chosen animal so strongly it’s literally painful to walk away. 

Then again, the books didn’t really say much at all, except that animagi were evil and deserved to die. Nearly everything Jensen has learned about himself he’s discovered on his own, and it seems he might be about to learn a lot more. 

By the time Jensen gets home, he’s in a full blown panic. He knows that an adult Alpha can probably track an animagus, even if the Alpha isn’t a trained hunter. It’s not hard to figure out who’s giving off the vibes making you want to roll over and get your belly rubbed, after all. Jensen has his suitcase out and half packed, ready to drop everything and run, when he realizes how dangerous that could be. What if this Alpha is here because he already knows about Jensen? What if he knows about Jensen’s family? 

With shaking fingers Jensen dials his mom’s number, trying to keep his voice steady. She picks up quickly, distracted but clearly fine and eager to talk to him. He keeps the conversation light and hangs up as soon as he can without suspicion, relief flooding through him along with uncertainty. What should he do? Jensen paces aimlessly back and forth, both afraid of and drawn to the Were he’d seen earlier. He’s never felt such an incredible connection before, instant and consuming, but he knows the man will likely kill him if they ever meet. 

A soft mew pulls Jensen out of his chaotic thoughts and back into the real world. Jonas, his latest foster kitten, is looking up at him sadly, apparently picking up on his distress. Jensen scoops him up for a quick cuddle, shamelessly enjoying the kitten’s soft fur and gentle purring. The calm he always feels when touching one of his chosen animals washes over him, and he realizes that he can’t just leave. His animals need him. He’ll just have to be very, very careful until he can find out why the Alpha Were is here and how to avoid him.

Naturally, avoiding Jared turns out to be easier said than done. The whole town is abuzz with gossip about their newest resident, with stories ranging from him being a lone wolf to scouting a location for a new pack. Jensen listens to it all over the next few days, finding out where he shops (the local mom and pop rather than Walmart in the next town over), where he lives (okay, a bit stalkery, but it’s literally Jensen’s life on the line so knowing that he lives less than three blocks from Jensen’s house is kind of important), and how he likes his coffee (more sugar and cream and whipped cream than actual coffee, much to Jensen’s dismay). All of this helps Jensen avoid him for exactly three days before Jared shows up at the pet supply shop where Jensen is giving obedience lessons to a group of increasingly well mannered puppies, looking for a kitten to buy.

Jensen feels him the moment Jared walks through the door, a burst of energy that lights up every single sense Jensen has, physical and magical. He’s on his feet and ambling toward him before he even realizes what he’s doing, exhilaration and terror washing over him as he sees Jared’s brow furrow when Jensen’s magic hits his aura. That terror doesn’t entirely fade when Jared suddenly smiles at him charmingly--if anything, the sudden ache in Jensen’s chest intensifies almost beyond bearing even as his heartbeat quickens. Jared holds out his hand and Jensen can’t help the thrill that goes through him as Jared’s long fingers wrap around his hand completely. It’s insane to be doing this when he should be _running_ , but Jensen finds himself both completely unable to resist his desire and absurdly grateful that he gets to touch Jared at least once before the Alpha kills him on the spot. 

So it’s a bit of a surprise when nothing happens. Jensen looks up from their joined hands after a moment to find Jared looking down at him quizzically, that warm, beautiful smile still on his face. He has the most amazing eyes Jensen has ever seen, shifting from blue to green to grey and back again as Jensen watches in fascination. 

“So, the manager told me you’re Jensen?” Jared asks, and his voice rumbles through Jensen like a shockwave. Light glints off the points of Jared’s fangs, barely noticeable except that Jensen wants to notice everything about the man standing before him. Jensen’s magic is impossible to control, flowing out of him so thickly Jensen can _See_ it coating Jared’s skin where they are connected, sinking into the other man like water disappearing into the desert sand. Jared inhales sharply, lips parting as he blinks slowly in surprise. 

“I...uh...she did?” Jensen stammers, dazed. “I...why would she do that?”

“Well…” Jared blushes a little. “What she actually said was, _he’s the guy over by the puppies. You can’t mistake him, he has the most gorgeous green eyes you’ve ever seen._ ” 

That knocks Jensen out of his shellshock, and he drops his chin to his chest with a groan. “Oh, my God. I’m so sorry. She...Well, it’s a small town and she gets like that sometimes.” 

“Totally okay,” Jared says easily. “Not to mention totally accurate.” He tugs his hand a little and Jensen realizes to his horror that he’s still holding onto this incredibly patient, incredibly beautiful man. It’s almost painful to let go, even moreso because it seems like Jared feels the same way. Jensen’s fear is almost gone, washed away by the unexpected desire he feels for this near stranger. 

“Well...as it happens I know who you are, too,” Jensen says before he can stop himself, then cringes at how stalkery that must sound when Jared raises an eyebrow. “Trust me, in a town this small, everyone has noticed you. Oh, God someone just kill me now.” 

Jared just laughs, warm and happy. “I guess that’s to be expected. Anyway, I’m here because my cat Tex didn’t survive the trip when I moved away from home.” Sorrow creases his forehead again, and Jensen can _feel_ his sadness as though it were his own. “He was 14 years old, and I almost didn’t bring him with me...but I just couldn’t stand to leave him behind.” 

Jensen nods in sympathy. He doesn’t have any pets himself--an oddity that’s often remarked on, he knows, but he’s always worried about accidentally binding an animal to him as a familiar if it stays with him too long. He has no idea if that can happen, but some of the books he’d read mention familiars and he’d rather be safe than sorry. Still, he can certainly imagine the pain of losing a lifelong companion. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Jensen says carefully. “We don’t sell kittens here, but we do have a shelter where they can be adopted for a nominal fee.”

Jared beams, dazzlingly bright. “That’s awesome! And what I was hoping to hear, honestly. There was quite a feral cat problem in the city I moved from.” He smiles down at Jensen again and Jensen swears his heart skips two beats. “Maybe you could help me pick out the supplies I need today, then help me pick out a kitten at the shelter tomorrow?” He leans in close enough that Jensen can smell his skin, spicy and warm. He smells like sunshine and _home_ in a way Jensen can’t begin to define, but that he is instantly addicted to. “You aren’t the only one who’s been checking around,” Jared whispers, his lips nearly brushing Jensen’s ear, and terror cascades over Jensen like cold water. 

“S--sure,” Jensen stutters, his heart pounding wildly against his ribs. He sees Jared frown as he inhales, delicately scenting the air between them and oh, God what if he can smell what Jensen is? Jared doesn’t say one way or the other, though, just runs his hand through the carmel waves falling like silk around his face as Jensen stares like an ill-mannered child. 

“I--I have to go. Back to my puppies, I mean. Sandy. Yes. Sandy can help you, she knows everything, she--” Jensen waves frantically to his manager, who hurries over in concern. 

“Yes, Jensen?” she asks, eyeing Jared sternly.

“Jared--uh. Mr.--?” Jensen can’t focus, can’t _think_ , and he can see Jared getting more and more confused and unhappy. 

“Jared Padalecki,” he says smoothly, turning away from Jensen. Jensen bites back the hurt sound that wants to crawl out of his throat as Jared shuts him out to begin telling his story to Sandy. He staggers back over to his afternoon class, telling his assistant that she’ll have to finish without him, and all but runs out the door. 

Jensen calls out the next day, at the shop and at the shelter. He packs and unpacks half a dozen times, genuinely sick with worry over what he should do. Should he run, should he fight, should he use his magic? Jensen has never once used his magic on a human, and every fiber of his being rebels at the thought of doing so now, but he doesn’t _want_ to leave. This is his home, such as it is, and at the same time his stomach turns miserably at the thought of never seeing Jared again. He’s just putting down dinner for Jonas when the doorbell rings, filling him with dread and hope. 

He knows before he’s halfway across the room that it’s Jared. A set of brass knuckles, a gag gift from his self defense teacher, is lying on the table where Jensen usually tosses his keys and he slips them into onto his left hand before sliding it into his pocket. It’s no guarantee, but it might give him an edge if things get ugly. He halts in front of the door, practically vibrating with indecision even as he soaks in Jared’s aura through the wood. 

“Jensen?” Jared’s voice is uncertain, soft. “Jensen, if you’re there, I just came by to apologize? For sounding like a crazed stalker yesterday?” He knocks again, then mutters under his breath. “Way to go, idiot, you just reminded him that you _are_ a crazy stalker.”

Jensen can’t help himself; he opens the door. “Jared? Um.”

Jared doesn’t let him get any further. He shoves a six pack of Shiner beer at him instead, eyes wide and pleading. He looks practically twelve, almost nothing like the confident, commanding Alpha Jensen had seen on their previous encounters. 

“I just wanted to apologize for coming across like a stalker yesterday,” he says in a rush. “By. Um. Being a stalker? Old Man Thompson at the grocery store said this was your favorite so.”

Jensen’s fear evaporates. Whatever Jared’s playing at, Jensen finds it impossible to believe he’s in any danger from the beautiful man on his doorstep all but begging for his forgiveness. When he smiles, he can feel the hope and happiness radiating off Jared like rays of sunshine that warm him clear through to his soul. 

“Come on in, Jared, please,” Jensen says with a smile that he hopes isn’t as goofy and besotted as it feels. “And...thanks. Old Man Thompson was right, I love Shiner.”

Jared brushes past him, setting every nerve ending alight where he touches. Jensen hears him swallow, watches his throat work as a bead of nervous sweat catches in the V of his t-shirt. It seems maybe this attraction, this need Jensen feels isn’t a one way street after all. 

Jensen leads the way into his living room, stopping to grab Jonas on the way past. As he does so, he catches sight of Jared’s wide eyes staring at his hands and realizes that he’s still wearing the brass knuckles he’s slipped on a few minutes earlier. 

“Um…” he stalls, trying to think of something plausible as he waves both the kitten and the shiny metal rings casually through the air. “I was just...thinking about going to my self defense class. An extra class, I mean, just practice really, nothing urgent,” he babbles hastily, before Jared can think Jensen wants him to leave. He drops onto the couch and Jared sits gingerly on the far end, gradually relaxing as it holds his weight with no problem. Jensen surreptitiously deposits the brass knuckles onto the end table out of sight as Jonas wanders over to sniff at Jared’s hand. Jared smiles down at the little ball of fluff and holds still until he’s been sufficiently scented, at which point Jonas sprawls against him, purring with loud contentment. Jensen gets another flash of that same happiness, only slightly muted, as he leans forward to drop the cold beer onto the table with a nod. “Help yourself,” he says a little awkwardly, and Jared smiles in relief. 

They twist the caps off and Jared extends his bottle toward Jensen shyly, tapping the neck against Jensen’s when he holds his out also. The quiet as they drink is a little uncomfortable until Jared shatters it with a resounding belch. Jonas startles wildly, hissing at the sudden intrusion, and neither Jared nor Jensen can hold back their laughter. When they’re finally to the hiccups and snorts stage, Jared sinks back into the cushions again with a sigh. 

“So. Yesterday.” 

Jensen nods neutrally, trying not to show how desperate he is to hear what Jared has to say. 

“I guess I came on a little strong. And I definitely wanted to apologize. I sometimes forget about the whole Were thing and how it affects people who aren’t used to it. I just...I saw you at the library the other day, and it seemed like there was some kind of...a connection, maybe?”

Jared can’t look at Jensen, his face bright red as he laser focuses on tearing a long strip off the label of his bottle. “I know that sounds like the lamest pick up line ever, but I swear it’s true. And then at the store. I’ve never felt anything like it before.” 

“It’s okay,” Jensen assures him quietly. “I--well, I felt something, too. It’s a little unnerving.” That’s the understatement of the year, Jensen thinks as he watches Jared play with Jonas, but he’s willing to go slow and hear Jared out. He has a feeling it will be worth his while. 

Jared smiles at him in relief. “Thank God I wasn’t imagining things,” he says happily. “I don’t actually know much about being a Were, to tell you the truth. My Pack was wiped out in a fire when I was just a cub, and my adopted parents were human.” His smile turns a little sad. “Most Packs won’t take in outsiders, the instinct to preserve your own is just too strong. But Mom and Dad were great, and I never had to worry about a thing.” 

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Jensen says again, wishing he had something more sincere to offer. He can feel Jared’s sorrow again, like cold bitter ash against his skin, and he shivers in spite of himself. “For what it’s worth, I overreacted. I’m the only gay man in Gainersville that I know of, and while people are mostly decent about it...I’m sure you know what can happen.”

Jared looks horrified at the thought. “God, Jensen, I’m so sorry. It--I never thought. It never occurred to me that--”

Jensen stops him with a gentle hand on his wrist, the guilt of lying to Jared almost overwhelming even though Jensen knows it’s necessary. “There’s no way you could have known, Jay,” he says softly, the nickname slipping out without a second thought. Jared’s watching him with wide eyes, his teeth sinking into his lower lip with an almost hurt sound. 

“Jensen…”

“Yeah,” Jensen breathes and then Jared’s kissing him, those huge hands cradling his face oh so carefully as Jensen clings to his shoulders. Jared tastes like cold beer and warm sun, every swirl of his tongue, every press of his lips filling a space inside him that Jensen had never even known existed. Jensen barely even registers the roughness of Jared’s tongue or the danger of his fangs as they nip and tug at his lips. 

Jared finally pulls back, breathless and dazed. “Jensen, I--”

“Yeah,” Jensen agrees again, feeling just as overwhelmed. “What _was_ that?”

“I don’t know, but I really want to do it again,” Jared says fervently. He leans in to kiss Jensen again, and Jensen pushes him back, climbing into his lap like a desperate teenager instead. Jared is just as ready as he is, cock already straining against his jeans in a way that Jensen is pleased to note appears proportional to the rest of him. 

“Oh, God,” Jared moans thickly as Jensen settles against him. His hands clench on Jensen’s hips, dragging him down as Jared pushes up, rough friction that’s too much and not enough at the same time. Jared moans again into Jensen’s mouth, and for all his size it suddenly strikes Jensen how _young_ he sounds. 

“Jay,” he pants, pulling back enough to catch Jared’s face in his hands. “Jay, how old are you?”

“Fuck, Jensen--” Jared sounds as frustrated as Jensen feels. “Old enough to buy beer?” 

“Oh, thank God,” Jensen mutters, and drops his hands to Jared’s belt instead. Jared doesn’t make it easy on him, his hands disappearing into Jensen’s loose sweats to squeeze his ass, fingers digging into cleft between. Jensen’s hands stop working for a moment when Jared rubs over Jensen’s opening with two fingers, his head falling forward onto Jared’s shoulder, spine bowed with pleasure as his body demands _more_. 

“Taste so good,” Jared murmurs against Jensen’s skin as he licks a stray bead of sweat from Jensen’s throat. “God, never tasted anything like you--”

Finally Jensen manages to get Jared’s jeans open, humming with pleasure as he discovers that Jared had picked a really good day to go commando. He’s as big as Jensen had suspected, and Jensen’s touch knocks him momentarily speechless. A surge of magic fills the room as Jensen strokes him, and when Jensen catches Jared’s eyes they’ve gone golden, hot and almost feral. Jared drags him down for another kiss, growling as the points of his fangs catch the edge of Jensen’s tongue and in his lip, tugging not quite painfully against his skin. 

“What’s happening?” Jared whispers, unable to stop himself from thrusting up into Jensen’s hand. “Fuck, Jen--what--”

“I don’t know, I don’t know--” Jensen’s magic is responding to Jared’s, swirling through and around the were’s aura, joining them in a way he’s never experienced and that he already knows he doesn’t want to give up, now or ever. The crackle and blaze of Jared’s aura lights up every nerve and drives deeper, filling him with a wild energy like he’s never felt before.

“Fuck, I don’t care,” Jared growls, and shoves Jensen’s sweats down far enough to pull Jensen’s cock free. They lace their hands together, both of them leaking hotly as Jared pushes his other hand against Jensen’s opening. To Jensen’s shock he feels a burst of wetness under Jared’s fingers, turning the glide of Jared’s fingers against his hole warm and wet as Jared surges up to kiss him. They move seamlessly together, Jensen torn between the exquisite pleasure of Jared’s fingers against his hole and Jared’s cock against his. He kisses Jared desperately, mindlessly, scarcely noticing when his tongue catches on Jared’s fangs, the sharp flash of pain feeding into his pleasure. Jared growls as the taste of copper floods their kiss, shifting to drag Jensen closer to lick and bite at his lips, eager for more. Jensen returns the favor, biting down hard on Jared’s lip and sucking at the tiny wound until copper is all either of them can taste, hot and raw and primal. Jared _roars_ underneath him as their combined magic flares white-hot, searing and melding them together in pleasure so intense it’s nearly pain. 

When Jensen comes to, Jared is purring. That’s the only way to describe the sensation, a soothing rumble that vibrates through his body and into someplace deep inside him that recognizes the other man as _safe_ and _self_ and immediately goes lax and soft. 

“Jay?” he whispers, opening his eyes, and Jared smiles down at him lazily, contentment radiating off him like sunshine off a rock on a hot day. Jensen gets a flash of just that, an image of huge cats--lions, perhaps--lounging bonelessly in the warm sun and realizes with a mix of hope and terror that they are both utterly, hopelessly fucked.


End file.
